


Spin So Ceaselessly

by balloonwhisk



Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Vaginal Fingering, but pre-The AM Archives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 11:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balloonwhisk/pseuds/balloonwhisk
Summary: Sam and Joan get handsy at Joan's office.





	Spin So Ceaselessly

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, I just sat down and wrote this in a few hours which is definitely not my style but you gotta roll with it on the rare occasions it comes. I sneaked in a little mention of Haven because it's fun to imagine Sam investigating the Troubles.
> 
> The title is from "Dancing Barefoot" by Patti Smith, though my favorite will always be [the First Aid Kit version](https://youtu.be/RZY4haEIq_c).
> 
> This has not been betaed and I have no business writing smut so please let me know if you see any mistakes or have any advice. I am also balloonwhisk on tumblr. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

It’s about seven in the evening and everyone’s gone home. Sam is sitting at the edge of Joan’s desk as she’s finishing up.

“How would we classify Nathan Wuornos?” Joan asks. “Class C for sure but how would you rate his control?”

“I’m not sure. I would say somewhere in the middle, though his ability never seems to go away.”

“And,” Joan reads along in the report, “Audrey Parker or Lucy Ripley or Sarah Vernon?” She looks up at Sam with a question in her eyes.

“Vince is very tight lipped about her, but class E for sure. I’ve never come across anything like her. Not in my travels and not in the archives.” Sam sighs. “It’s very frustrating.”

Joan reaches up from her seat to give Sam a conciliatory kiss. She pulls away, a small smile on her lips and goes back to what she was doing. Sam grabs Joan’s wrist and brings her back in, widening her legs so that Joan can slot neatly inbetween. She clamps her legs around Joan so that she can’t escape. Suddenly shocked by her boldness, she rests her hands on Joan’s shoulders, brushes her lips softly against Joan’s and looks up. Joan is looking at her knowingly. She always sees too much. Sam wonders sometimes if it’s a Bryant family trait to strip someone completely bare with just a glance. Joan’s palms wander up Sam’s thighs, her thumbs briefly rubbing against the seam of her jeans between her legs, causing Sam’s breath to hitch, and stop at her waist. She’s still watching Sam. 

Sam moves to cup the back of Joan’s head, burying her fingers in Joan’s silky bob and crushes their lips together. They kiss unhurriedly for a long moment. Sam wraps her arms around Joan to keep her as close as possible and Joan’s slim fingers idly rub circles against the base of Sam’s spine, sending little shocks of electricity throughout her body. Sam brushes her lips along Joan’s throat and undoes the first few buttons of her sensible salmon-colored shirt, which Joan keeps buttoned all the way up, probably to drive Sam mad. She presses a soft kiss on the underside of Joan’s jaw and buries her nose behind Joan’s ear. She has spent many mornings watching Joan dab perfume on the insides of her wrists and behind her ears. She deeply inhales the clean smell of jasmine. She wishes that she had the ability to stop time so they could stay like this, with all the memories of getting back a sweater Joan borrowed because she’s always a little cold, waking up in Joan’s bed and moments like this where Sam is just allowed to bury herself in Joan overlapping.

Sam smiles against Joan’s neck and Joan shivers at the scrape of teeth against the sensitive skin. She pushes her hands deep inside Sam’s shirt and rakes her nails up her spine. Sam’s hand falls to Joan’s ass and she squeezes once. Joan’s nails dig into Sam’s back just under her bra. Sam massages Joan’s ass though the tight material of her skirt and Joan bites down on her lip in response. Sam tightens her grip on Joan’s hair and pulls her head back. Joan is flushed, she flushes so easily and Sam loves to see how far she can take it. Sam experimentally moves her hand lower on Joan’s ass and rubs against the crease between her legs as best she can. Joan lets out a choked breath but she does not break eye contact. She gives Sam a miniscule nod.

Sam lets go of Joan to pull her shirt out of high waist of her skirt and starts to undo the rest of the buttons while Joan presses kisses against Sam’s forehead and temple.

“You could help, you know,” Sam says breathlessly.

Joan hums. She kisses Sam’s cheek, the side of her nose and the corner of her mouth.

Finally Sam manages to get Joan’s shirt off. It falls on the floor and it is a very nice shirt but she can’t care about that right now. She kisses down Joan’s neck to the tops of her breasts, reaching over to bring down the straps and undo the clasp of her bra. She pulls away the bra and blindly puts it on the in tray behind her. She licks her way to Joan’s nipple and sucks. Joan throws her head back as Sam lavishes her with attention, kissing and squeezing and gently biting while slowly inching her skirt up her legs. Sam rubs two fingers against Joan’s pussy through her soaked underwear and Joan lets out a broken moan. She pushes towards Sam’s hand, chasing the friction but then taps Sam’s wrist to stop her. Sam pulls away.

“Too many clothes,” Joan says and reaches over to undo the buttons of Sam’s jeans. Sam leans back and watches her do it. Joan’s brows are furrowed in concentration as if she’s trying to puzzle out how to deal with an atypical with an ability she’d never seen before. The fondness bubbles up inside Sam. She brushes Joans’s bangs away from her face and tucks a strand of her behind her ear. Joan finally manages to undo Sam’s jeans and Sam lifts her hips to help her pull them off. Joan steps out her heels and comes back to stand in front of Sam.

“Hi,” she whispers.

Sam leans her forehead against Joan’s. “Hi.”

They breathe in each other’s air for a quiet moment. The only sound in the room is the distant hum of the central heating. Sam pushes back to sit more properly on the desk and pats the empty space beside her. Joan raises an eyebrow.

“Hop on,” Sam says.

Joan huffs out a laugh. “Really?”

Sam beams at her and pats the desk again.

Joan shakes her head but joins Sam on the desk. Sam immediately slides over to her and kisses her. Joan fists one hand in Sam’s shirt as the kisses grow heated and Sam caresses Joan’s legs and her stomach and toys with the waistband of her underwear. She cradles Joan in her arms and lowers her into her lap, presses her down with kisses. She finally pulls Joan’s underwear down and gently rubs two fingers against her pussy. Joan sighs and tries to spread her legs and Sam helps her by pulling off her underwear completely. She lays Joan down on the desk and kisses her again. Joan’s hands go to Sam’s shirt, trying to get it off her. Sam will not have it. She forces Joan’s arms above her head with a stern look. She bends down to kiss her once more and straightens to take off her shirt and bra. Joan immediately sits up and reaches for her and Sam allows herself to be distracted by her hands and her lips before pressing her down once again.

“Stay there,” she says.

Predictably, Joan only listens to her until Sam has kissed her way down her body and she reaches for her again. She scratches down Sam’s back and ass as Sam kisses her stomach and the insides of her thighs and then finally, finally, her pussy. Joan’s breaths get noisier as Sam licks her open. Sam lays on her stomach half on top of Joan to get better access and Joan turns her head to the left to pant against Sam’s leg, trying to press open-mouthed kisses to every inch of available skin as Sam eats her out. After a while Sam kisses her way up to Joan’s stomach. She gets up and turns around so that she can push a thigh between Joan’s legs and kiss her on the mouth. Joan responds eagerly, chasing her taste in Sam’s mouth. Sam lays her on the desk once again and makes her way down. She throws her braid over her shoulder, pushes Joan’s legs apart and dives in, this time not teasing. She inhales Joan’s scent and licks and sucks on her lips and her clit. Joan is letting out these thready whines that are driving her insane. She places one hand flat on Joan’s stomach to keep her steady and Joan winds her fingers through hers. Sam looks up to see that Joan is watching her with one elbow propping her up. Her eyes are dark and intent on her and Sam can feel herself getting wetter by the force of it. Neither of them breaks eye contact until Joan’s legs start to quiver minutely. Joan tightens her grip on Sam’s fingers, her mouth drops open and she lets out a breathless “_Sam._” Her hips buck under their joined hands as her orgasm rips through her. Sam moves her head away as Joan’s legs squeeze closed and fall back open. She rests her head on Joan’s knee and soothingly rubs Joan’s lips and clit with her fingers and watches the aftershocks rake through her body. Once Joan has stopped shivering and opened her eyes, Sam leans in to press one final kiss on her pussy.

Joan sits up, pulls Sam by their joined hands and kisses her fervently. She grabs at Sam and seems offended that she still has her underwear on. She pushes at them until Sam gets the message to take them off.

Joan tugs at Sam’s braid. “I want to see you,” she says between kisses.

“I’m right here,” Sam finally manages.

Joan pulls at the elastic keeping Sam’s braid together and combs her fingers through her hair to unwind it. She scratches at the back of Sam’s head and Sam falls into Joan’s kisses. Joan pulls away to look at Sam’s unruly way-overdue-for-a-haircut curls. She twists a lock between her fingers and says, “_you_.” It hits Sam right in the chest. She doesn’t know what her face is doing in response but Joan kisses her sweetly, without the heat of before.

“Can you turn around for me?” Joan asks, and Sam complies. Joan pulls her into her open legs, drapes herself on Sam’s back and pops her chin on Sam’s shoulder. “You good?” she whispers.

“Yeah,” Sam tries to reply but it comes out broken as Joan cups her breast. She is so worked up that even Joan’s breath in her hair seems enough to push her over the edge. Joan thumbs her nipple and snakes her other hand down between Sam’s legs. At the first brush of Joan’s slim fingers against her, Sam arches up but Joan’s arms keep her where she is. She cradles Sam and brushes her lips against her sweaty hair as she rubs circles on her clit. Sam can feel her hips canting back and forth to match Joan’s rhythm, her body chasing its pleasure with no input from her brain. Joan presses two fingers inside her and Sam lets out a strangled moan. She grabs at Joan’s head, sloppily trying to reach her lips for a kiss. Joan fucks her shallowly for a moment, doing something twisty with her fingers that threatens to unravel Sam before going back to her clit. Sam grabs one of her legs and pulls it towards her chest to allow Joan easier access and Joan hums her appreciation. She dips her fingers back into Sam and brings down her other hand to continue rubbing her clit. Sam buries her nose back behind Joan’s ear again to get that hint of jasmine now mingled with sweat. It’s Joan’s elegant fingers inside her, rubbing against that spot that makes every nerve ending come alive, her hand setting a punishing pace on her clit, her smell in her nose, and her voice whispering a litany of encouragements in her ear. “So good, Sam, so beautiful, look at you.” Joan presses in deep. “All for me,” she says, almost inaudible, and Sam goes supernova.

Sam gets really sensitive afterwards and can’t stand to be touched for a while and Joan knows that. She slips off the desk and sets about collecting their clothes from the various places they’ve flung them as Sam blinks away the dark spots from her eyes and comes back into her body. Joan puts on her underwear and bra and smooths down her skirt and watches Sam. Only when she is satisfied that Sam will not shrink away from her touch that she gently cups Sam’s elbow and leans in for a kiss. Sam smiles into it.

Joan hands Sam her clothes and says, “come on, I’m starving.” 

As Sam is getting dressed, Joan puts on her shirt and rummages around in her drawers for a pack of wet wipes. She patiently waits out Sam trying to navigate putting on her shirt with loose-boned arms with barely contained delight. They clean themselves as best they can and give Joan’s desk a cursory tidying, arranging her files and books and penholder back to their usual nobody-had-sex-here places. 

“What do you want for dinner?” Joan asks.

“Come back to mine. Darwin has missed you terribly.”

“I’m cooking then?”

Sam gives her an innocent look and kisses her cheek. Joan laughs. She grabs Sam’s hand and leads them out of the office.


End file.
